Sátira
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Esto solo un miserable chiste.  OshiGaku


Otra idea corta venas ._. pot no es mío.

_Esto solo un miserable chiste. OshiGaku._

* * *

><p><strong>SÁTIRA<strong>

_"...porque al fin y acabo nuestra existencia es solo una burla cruel."_

Ese día cuando se sentía listo para morir, ese día lloviznaba dulcemente. Parecía una verdadera ironía cuando la fina agua rozaba su rostro mientras sus lágrimas caían, quemándole la cara. Se había resignado a sollozar y solo agradecía que no hubiese nadie para presenciar su derrota. Ni siquiera _él_, porque se enojaría mucho si lo viese llorar así...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Lo tienes todo?

-¡Yup!

Gakuto saltó de la mesa, aterrizando frente la refrigeradora.

-Agh, tres semanas sin tus dulces -suspiró-. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que el viaje de la uni durara tanto...

Yuushi, sonrió de lado, acercándose a él por la espalda y abrazándolo.

-Mmh, tres semanas sin tus berrinches ni tus besos -ronroneó Yuushi en su oído, soltando una risita al oírlo bufar.

-Serás...

Gakuto se zafó del abrazo, cerrando de nuevo la nevera y volviéndose a buscar una cuchara.

-La verdad es que es algo inesperado -murmuró Yuushi pensativo mientras observaba a Gakuto disfrutar de su postre.

-¿Te parece? -entredijo Gakuto con la boca llena, para variar haciendo gala de sus impecables modales.

Yuushi sonrió, pero algo le decía a Gakuto que era una mentira.

Hacía casi un año que vivían juntos. Tal y como lo temió desde el principio, las discusiones no faltaban nunca y eran raros los días en que Gakuto tirase alguna puerta, enojado. Era pues que la personalidad de un pastelero y un químico no congeniaban del todo bien, pero de alguna manera u otra, siempre terminaba en la misma cama.

-¿Yuushi?

Abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba a la sala, donde supuso que estaría su compañero de piso. Sonrió pícaramente al verlo en el pequeño y viejo sofá, el libro sobre su regazo y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Yuushi? -volvió a musitar, comprobando que realmente estuviese dormido.

Se acercó con sigilo, subiéndose al sofá y a Yuushi, besándolo.

-Despierta, bella durmiente -se burló al ver que el pastelero reaccionaba.

Yuushi emitió un quejido, apretando los ojos. Gakuto se rió, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. La risa de Gakuto le era siempre tan reconfortante, porque estaba tan llena de él y tan falta de otras preocupaciones. Como un niño, pensó Yuushi mientras que atrapaba su cintura.

-Se supone que yo soy el príncipe azul -susurró en su oído.

Gakuto sonrió. Se hundió en los brazos de Yuushi, besando su cuello a la vez que el más alto suspiró cansado. Gakuto quiso fruncir el ceño, mas se abstuvo por el simple hecho de que era mejor fingir que no lo notaba. En cambio simplemente volvió a besar a Yuushi, lamiéndole el labio inferior y susurrándole que quería hacer el amor.

Siendo el hijo de un exitoso economista, la noticia de su carrera como chef no llegó enhorabuena y no fue para nada bienvenida por parte de la familia Oshitari, la cual le dio la espalda a Yuushi. En otras palabras, fue desheredado y tuvo que apañárselas solo. Fue entonces que Gakuto le ofreció vivir en su apartamento, con la condición de que pagase parte de los gastos de la casa y que además cocinase, porque de estar Gakuto a cargo de la comida, cenarían todas las noches sopa de sobre.

-Ya entiendo por qué estás tan flaco -había dicho Yuushi la primera noche, ganándose una mirada de odio fingido por parte de Gakuto.

-Calla, pastelero.

Gakuto aprendió pronto que aquel no era un buen insulto, así como descubrió pronto lo buen amante que podía ser su antiguo compañero de dobles.

-Te adoro -le susurró Yuushi en el oído, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

Gakuto gruñó, marcándole el cuello juguetonamente.

Yuushi siempre le decía eso, "te adoro". Nunca era un "te amo" o "te quiero", era "te adoro" y nada más. Gakuto sentía que con eso Yuushi reafirmaba la imagen de niño que tenía de Gakuto. Gakuto sentía que Yuushi jamás le tomaría en serio y que todo aquello era más bien un juego para mantenerlo ocupado. Algún día llegaría Yuushi con una linda novia, anunciando que ya no podía seguir entreteniendo, que se buscase otra niñera.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ignorando aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo? -quiso saber Yuushi, pero Gakuto se rió de él.

-Que te estás demorando demasiado quitándome la ropa, pastelero, ya fóllame de una vez.

_crack_

-Te voy a extrañar -murmuró Yuushi al ver como Gakuto buscaba su camino fuera de la cama.

El estudiante de química puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo son tres semanas -indicó mientras se vestía.

-Ayer andabas quejándote de que eran _tres_ semanas sin sexo -lo molestó, añadiendo luego- ¿No te bañarás?

-Ese eras tú -bufó Gakuto rojo hasta las orejas-. Y no, voy tarde, así que me daré una ducha cuando llegue.

-Cerdo.

Gakuto lo ignoró, aunque al terminar de vestirse y lavarse la cara y los dientes, volvió a la cama, gateando sobre ella y Yuushi.

-Tonto -murmuró antes de besarlo.

Yuushi se rió.

-¿Dices que vas tarde porque ya tenías planeado venir por una ronda más?

-Vete al diablo.

-Sí, yo también te amo, Gaku.

_Sí, yo también te amo, Gaku._

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza cuando despertó dos semanas más tarde, y en parte no entendía muy bien, mientras que por otro lado tenía todo el sentido del mundo.  
>Se odiaba en aquel momento, pero estaban esas voces que le decían que nada importaba.<br>Se levantó y se vistió, dejando solo al otro chico que todavía yacía en la cama.

-¿No te vas a bañar?

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, ignorándolo. Salió sin despedirse o mirar atrás, aquella no era su habitación. Dobló varios pasillos, chocando por poco con alguien equis. Gruñó algo por lo bajo, hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

"Pero... en sí no somos nada más que amantes...", pensó, y tenía razón, puesto que nunca hubo un "¿quieres ser mi novio?" o un "seamos pareja". Recién se percatado de ello y ahora estaba asustado. ¿Y si no era Yuushi el que se iba, sino él? Mas aquello había sido la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba... pero había sido en tono de broma y Gakuto no sabía que pensar ahora.  
>Alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.<p>

-¿Mukahi? ¿Vamos yendo para bajar al desayuno? -reconoció la voz de una de sus compañeras de carrera.

Buscó su teléfono para ver la hora, pero pronto tuvo que descubrir que no lo traía consigo. De seguro que lo olvidó en el otro dormitorio. Bufó de mal humor.

-¡Ya voy!

…

-O sea que ahora no quieres volver a verlo porque le fuiste infiel y no puedes darle la cara.

-Yo no he dicho eso -murmuró Gakuto cabizbajo, con la mirada fija en la mesa.

-Ajá...

Jiroh alzó una ceja, observando a su amigo.

-¿No has hablado en lo absoluto con él? El viaje se acabo dentro de tres días...

Gakuto negó.

-Técnicamente ese apartamento es tuyo, ¿no? Vas a tener que ir cuando volvamos y no te queda opción -sentenció el rubio.

-Él paga parte del alquiler.

Jiroh puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero tú firmaste el contrato.

Gakuto suspiró.

-Pero ese no es el punto -prosiguió Jiroh-. El punto es que apenas volvamos habla con él y arréglenlo.

-¿¡Arreglar qué! ? -estalló Gakuto, causando que varios volviesen a mirarlos-. Jiroh, no entiendes...

-¿No entiendo qué?

-¡Que no somos nada! Y qué si se ríe de mí y me dice que es normal, que él también se acuesta con otra gente.

Jiroh sonrió.

-Así que era _eso_...

-¿Eso?

-No se trata de tu supuesta "infidelidad", sino de que tienes miedo que Yuushi no te quiera como te gustaría que lo haga.

-¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

-Que tienen que hablar y con urgencia -concluyó Jiroh como si acabase de solucionar una tarea satisfactoriamente.

-Recuérdame por qué estudias administración y no psicología -farfulló Gakuto poniéndose de pie.  
>Jiroh se encogiéndose hombros.<p>

-Porque no siento la necesidad de escuchar los problemas gente que no conozco.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaba parado frente a la puerta del edificio, mirando hacia arriba. No había luces en su apartamento. Entró y subió, pero se volvió a detener frente a su puerta. Y si...? No, no, no debía pensar mal ni tampoco rehuir. Debía entrar y decirle a Yuushi que estaba harto de no saber qué se suponía que tenían ellos dos.

Metió la llave y la giró.

-Llegué -murmuró dirigido a nadie, encendiendo la lámpara.

Caminó hasta la cocina y prendió la luz de ahí. Se acercó a la refrigeradora, buscando algo qué comer, o mejor dicho, algo para llenar su estómago nervioso. Pero estaba completamente vacía, como si hace meses no viviese nadie ahí.

-¿Gakuto?

El aludido casi se nos muere de un infarto.

Se volvió, cerrando la nevera de golpe.

-¡Yu-Yuushi! -exclamó. ¡Estás aquí!

Yuushi alzó una ceja.

-¿Sí...? Estoy aquí, ¿dónde más voy a a estar?

Gakuto no supo qué responder. Soltó una risita nerviosa y Yuushi lo notó. El de cabello azulado suspiró, sonando cansado, y se pasó una mano por su desordenada cabellera. Fue entonces que Gakuto notó que no traía sus anteojos. Yuushi se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del más bajo y atrayéndolo hacia él. Pudo sentir como Gakuto se tensaba y sabía que algo le estaba ocultando (y tenía cierto miedo, aunque detestaba admitirlo), pero en ese momento solo le importó tenerlo de nuevo cerca.

-Te adoro, Gaku...

Gakuto sintió arcadas y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo, cosa que no mejoró cuando Yuushi descendió besando su cuello. Un gemido, algo urgido, escapó a su garganta y evidenció lo mucho que su cuerpo disfrutaba de Yuushi. El prodigio murmuró algo que no llegó e entender del todo, y acto seguido lo alzó en vilo, cargándolo. Pero contrario a lo que Gakuto pensó, el viaje solo llegó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde quedó sentado, con Yuushi trepándose sobre él y devorando todo lo que se le pusiese delante. Volvió a gemir, esta vez mucho más fuerte, y se aferró a la espalda de su amante, sintiendo como prácticamente le arrancaba la ropa. Suspiró cuando su lengua delineó su clavícula, succionando uno de sus tetillas.

Estaba en su límite, Gakuto lo podía percibir a la perfección. Yuushi solo lo tenía a él, no había nadie más.

Era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que era tan amado y aún así se sentía tan miserable.

-Yuushi -trató de alejarlo.

-Gakuto -ronroneó el prodigio en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y presionándolo contra la superficie dura de la mesa.

-No, hazme caso -protestó Gakuto empujándolo.

Y sí, funcionó, Yuushi se detuvo, aunque ahora lo atrabesaba con una mirada de deseo desesperado y extrañamiento.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que en este momento le estoy prestando atención a algo que no seas tú?  
>Gakuto contuvo la respiración, pues esos ojos azules habían terminado de dejarlo atónito.<p>

-Le estás prestando atención a mi cuerpo -susurró apenas-, no a mí.

Primero vino el silencio, luego una carcajada, y Gakuto se estremeció bajo el otro cuerpo.

-Suélta...

-Te equivocas -lo interrumpió Yuushi-. Te adoro, Gakuto, es imposible para mí solo desearte...

-Suéltame.

Y Yuushi lo soltó sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada -murmuró Gakuto queriendo bajarse de la mesa, pero Yuushi se lo impidió acorralándolo contra esta.

-¿Es por lo que te acabo de decir?

Gakuto no sabía si negar o asentir. En parte ya estaba así antes de que le dijese cualquier cosa, pero no era tampoco que no tuviese que ver. ¿Qué le decía?

-Yuushi...

-¿Sí?

Maldijo en ese momento a Yuushi por sonar tan preocupado por él. Podía ser todavía más amoroso que eso? Imposible.

Ahora se maldijo a sí mismo.

-Yuushi -volvió a susurrar-. Yuushi, me acosté con otro.

Bang, lo dijo. Lo que no se había esperado era la inexpresiva reacción del chef.

-¿Con quién?

Gakuto abrió la boca, solo para pensárselo dos veces y volver a cerrarla.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eso importa?

Yuushi frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Importa realmente quién era? ! -le espetó Gakuto alzando la voz, a lo que Yuushi abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¿¡A ti te importa! ?

Yuushi desvió la mirada, soltando una risa ahogada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Volvió a tomar aire, mirando al techo y luego a Gakuto. Sonreía algo inseguro y esa inseguridad aumentó la que ya había en el universitario.

-Si a ti no te importa creo que a mí tampoco por esta vez -susurró Yuushi acariciando su mejilla-. Gakuto.

Una lágrima se dejó ver por fin, pero Gakuto se la quitó apenas abandonó su ojo. Escondió su rostro detrás de su antebrazo, tan cerca de los sollozos y ya sin saber nada con certeza.

-Dime... ¿qué diablos se supone que somos, ah?

Yuushi calló por varios segundos, pero acarició con cuidado y ternura la cabeza cereza delante de él. Bajó por los mechones rojizos, sintiéndolos suaves y lacios, tan adictivos y hasta a veces muy femeninos, y se sentía culpable a veces por calificar a Gakuto de esa manera, pero era tan cierto que daba risa. Esa clase de risa que uno no se explica, que aparece cuando te temes loco y con todos los tornillos zafados.

-Yo pensaba preguntarte lo mismo hoy -dijo simplemente, separándose un segundo de Gakuto que ya lloraba en silencio.

Se sentó a su lado, en la mesa.

-Durante estas tres semanas estuve pensando en nosotros... que en teoría se puede decir que no somos más que compañeros de piso -siguió, queriendo ignorar las lágrimas de su "amigo"-. O amigos con derecho, no sé...

-Pero no somos pareja -susurró Gakuto habiéndose tranquilizado ya algo.

Yuushi asintió.

-No, no lo somos...

Gakuto miraba fijamente el suelo, pero en verdad no veía nada. La luz de la cocina parpadeó un par de veces antes de que el foco se quemase.

-Se acabó -dijo Yuushi sin estar muy seguro de a qué se refería.

Gakuto no dijo nada.

-No tiene caso -siguió el pastelero-, te estás torturando con esto, tal vez...

-Te amo.

Yuushi lo miró sorprendido, sin poderse creer muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Có...?

-¡Que te amo, maldita sea! -gritó Gakuto saltando de la mesa, de la misma manera que hace más de tres semanas.

Pero no reía, no bromeaba, ni se estaba burlando de él. Estaba serio, y ahora esa seriedad lo estaba relajando, e incluso volvió a sonreír, estirando el brazo y recibiendo la mano de Gakuto.

-Yo...

-Ámame también.

-Te amo, cerecita tonta -respondió Yuushi acariciando su mano y apretándola luego-. Tanto...

Gakuto asintió y sus emociones lo traicionaron, haciéndolo reír como un niño. Dejó que Yuushi lo jalase hacia él, subiéndolo de nuevo a la mesa, y este lo acunó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo...

-Cállate, pensaré que no es en serio...

-Te amo y no quiero morir antes de que sepas que te amo también, Gakuto.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando un "qué cursi", a lo que Yuushi se rió, levantándose y cargándolo hasta el sofá.

-Te amo -musitó sobre sus labios.

Gakuto lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó impacientado, casi ronroneando de contento al sentir como las manos de Yuushi lo acariciaban. Pero estaba cansado, y la cosa se imposibilitó aún más cuando si estómago pidió alimento de manera sumamente escandalosa. Yuushi se volvió a reír.

-Perdón, no hay nada de comer...

-¿No se supone que eres un cocinero?

-Pero he vivido solo estos días y no comí nada extravagante durante este lapso... Puedo ir por algo de comer...

-¿A estas horas?

-Son las diez.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, pero realmente se moría de hambre y la oferta le estaba tentando.

-Quiero pizza -murmuró cuando Yuushi lo volvió a besar-. Pero por qué no pedimos?

-¿Te mencioné que no llegué a pagar el teléfono a tiempo y recién nos lo volerán a conectar pasado mañana?

Gakuto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No tengo saldo... Asumo que tú tampoco -Yuushi se rió, incorporándose y encogiéndose de hombros-. Anda, me muero de hambre, tarado.

Se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero...

-Pero pídeme primero que sea tu novio -exigió Yuushi para su sorpresa.

Gakuto bufó, rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque me gustaría que fuera así.

Gakuto lo miró, pensando en lo mucho que amaba y deseaba a ese hombre, y se maldijo a sí mismo.

-¿Quie... ¿quieres ser mi novio... Yuushi?

Yuushi sonrió, desordenándole el cabello, mientras que él desviaba la mirada.

-Solo di que sí.

-Claro que sí -susurró Yuushi en su oído, besándole la mejilla-. Pizza, ¿cierto?

Gakuto asintió.

-Entonces ya vengo.

No había sido su intención dormirse en el sofá mientras lo esperaba. Solo recordó que volvió a ser despertado por el sonido de su celular, el cual contestó a regañadientes.

-¿Aló? -gruñó-. Espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme aho...

-¿Gakuto?

Sonaba preocupado.

-¿Jiroh? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó inseguro, incorporándose.

El rubio al otro lado de la línea no respondió.

-¿Jiroh?

-Gaku, lo siento...

Silencio.

-Gaku, Yuushi tuvo un accidente.

Está muerto.

_No quiero morir antes de que sepas que te amo también, Gakuto._


End file.
